


teen learns the magic of floating

by Kepler_16b



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, he is baby, tiny floaty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kepler_16b/pseuds/Kepler_16b
Summary: Essek finished his first custom dunemancy spell one night in the library
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2020





	teen learns the magic of floating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enemytosleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/gifts).



> My first entry for the 2020 Critmas Exchange! 
> 
> Prompts: pre-series backstory! Rebellious teen Essek being paraded around the dens with his younger brother as political prospects, much to Essek’s chagrin. Essek sneaking out at night to try and study in the Restricted Section and getting caught by priests of the Luxon while he was still young enough to receive a wrist slap. Evil ex, Adeen Tasithar? Anything about Essek’s life before episode 57 is welcome!
> 
> Enemytosleep, I hope you like them :3, there will be a lot of different styles because i'm trying a lot of new art methods

Hello Hello! Here is art!

if image isn't loading then direct link here --> [Link to image because i'm big stupid and don't understand computers](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cy15c5gidxp9k7v/crismessek%205.png?dl=0)


End file.
